Adoration
by Vrawr
Summary: They say that time is supposed to heal all wounds... But when you're trapped in a world where time doesn't move, does it still apply?
1. I

**A/N: **Yet another story... Oh well. 8D Kouga/Kagome has always been my all time favorite anime couple since I first saw Kagome slap the shit out of him. (: I was really disappointed when I saw the lack of fics for them. I've been wanting to write one for a few years, but just haven't had a good idea. xD I finally got a few, though. c: Please enjoy. This is just the prologue-the next chapter will be longer, but not by much.

The story is told in segments; each chapter will contain one or two. There will be a LOT of time skips. Be sure to check the date at the start of each chapter/segment.

I do not own Inuyasha.

.

.

_June 11, 2002_

_._

_._

The wind blew through her hair, whipping it around her head. The helmet kept it mostly in place, but it couldn't stop the crimson-dyed ends from flailing about. Her jacket was dark blue; the color of the sky that night. She couldn't see the moon, but wasn't exactly looking for it either.

Her feet revved the gas harder; her hands gripped the handles and twisted. She wanted to go faster; _needed_ to get away from the city. The air there was too thick; the lights there were too artificial; the people there were too _fake._

The seat underneath of her vibrated, causing her to grin; she loved the feel of riding. She loved the way the scenery blurred around her; the way she couldn't see a thing, besides the road in front of her; the way rain flew off of her; the way her hair trailed behind her like a black cape of misfortune.

She loved the way she could escape the world, if only for a little while.

Slowly, she found herself lifting her arms; spreading her wings.

"I'm a bird," She laughed, as the water droplets splatted into her eyes and blinded her. The bike drove on, uncaring of its master's state of mind.

"I'm flying," She sucked in a cold breath, allowing the air to freeze her lungs. It burnt, but she didn't mind it—she _loved it._

She didn't see the telephone pole.

She barely felt her body sliding across the concrete.

.

.

**A/N: **Review please. It makes my day. (:


	2. II

**A/N: **Tell me what you think, please. I'm honestly not too sure about how this is all gonna come together, but I guess I'll figure it out in time. xD

_._

_._

_June 13, 2002_

.

.

"… Hey, I'm Kouga—I know you can't hear me, but… well, it'd be rude if I didn't introduce myself, wouldn't it?" He laughed quietly, awkwardly.

"Um… they told me that your name's Kagome—Kagome Higurashi. You're 19, and a student at Tokyo University." He coughed, stuffing the paper in his hand back into his pocket.

He shuffled from foot to foot easily. "I'm here because… well… coma patients—that's what you are, you know?—usually wake up sooner, when they have someone to give them affection… Talk to them and stuff, I mean." He offered a tiny smile that she couldn't see.

"Since…" He fished the paper back out of his pocket quickly. "your parents are... both dead, your brother is off at school in the States, your grandfather is in the hospital himself, and your boyfriend is too busy with work…" Slightly out of breath and feeling awkward, he bit his bottom lip. He didn't really understand why they had told him all of those thing—wasn't it a bit personal?

"... I'll be staying here until you wake up."

With that, he situated himself in the chair by her bed.

Practically her entire body was covered in wires and needles. The crook of her arm had at least 3, each pumping a different fluid into her system. Her head was wrapped up in white bandages, no hair peeking out from underneath. Kouga wasn't exactly too surprised about that. He heard that they had to shave all of her hair off to start the surgery.

Her left arm—the one without the needles—was surrounded by a cast. Her right leg was also in one, and being held up by a sling coming from the ceiling. There were bruises covering her entire body—at least, he thought so, seeing as he couldn't see underneath of the hospital gown. Her mouth was covered in a mask helping her to breath—there was a soft fog on the inside of it.

"… Well, I guess I should start off by telling you about myself, eh?" He grinned. "Like I said, my name's Kouga; I'm 22, and I just graduated from a community college near my hometown: Kyoto." He fingered the furry bracelet on his wrist. "I've got a degree in mechanical engineering—I hope to get a job as a mechanic soon, so I can work on bikes.

"I plan on opening my shop once I get enough money, though that's probably not gonna be for a while…" He sighed.

"I heard you got into a motorcycle accident? They're kind of dangerous, I guess... but I don't really care. My mom got so mad when she found out I was riding 'em, though," He bit the inside of his cheek. "We haven't spoken in four years. As soon as I turned 18, I was out of the house."

He shook his head, brown locks flailing around like a halo. "I wonder what _you're _studying… Probably something… _arty?" _He nodded. "Yeah—maybe you're into painting or drawing? Maybe writing, I guess… Or maybe you're just going to college because your parents made you?" His brows furrowed. "But your parents aren't around anymore, so I guess not."

He sighed once again, filling in the quiet. "I've got two best friends: Hakkaku and Ginta, but no girlfriend." He offered a crooked grin. "So, maybe once you're awake we can…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The beeping of her heart rate didn't even increase, causing him to laugh. "I'll take your silence as a 'maybe', ne?"

Kouga pursed his lips, laying his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "It's not like I've never gotten offers by girls before, though… I've just never really been interested." He paused. "I mean… I'm not gay!"

He chuckled, light and airy. "But I've… never had interest in a relationship, you know?" He tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it softly.

Moments passed, neither of them saying anything. Kagome couldn't, and Kouga was merely lost in thought.

Finally, "I've only ever had one girlfriend," he muttered. "Her name was Ayame—I never really cared about her, though." He blinked. "That sounded kind of cruel, didn't it?" Laughter.

"I guess so, but… well, she didn't care about me either. She only liked me for my looks; for the shit I could buy her," He paused. "She was the first girl who ever confessed to me… We were only 15, first year of high school... first _love,_ I thought.

"But it turned out to be anything but. She didn't cheat on me or anything… She just…" Kouga bit his bottom lip. "She was just very… _angry." _He said the word slowly, furrowing his brows. "She was possessive, and didn't like me talking to any other girls—not even teachers,"

Kouga glanced to the clock. "It's almost time for visiting hours to be over," He grinned down at the girl. "I'll be sure to come back earlier tomorrow, though; so don't feel bad, alright, Kagome?" He brushed his fingertips against her wrist.

"'Night, darlin'," With that, he left.

.

Kouga stepped into the dingy apartment, closing the door behind him. It was pretty small and dirty, but it did the job.

The neighbors made a lot of noise sometimes, the walls being much too thin to provide privacy. Not that he cared, really. He was a deep sleeper, and was used to the sound of fighting—his parents did it all the time when he was still living with them.

He let out a sigh, plopping down on the ratty couch. He had picked it up on the side of the road a few months ago, when he realized he didn't have enough money to buy a new one—or even a used one. It was probably infested with bugs and a shit load of germs, but he had dealt with worse things.

He flipped on the TV, closing his eyes at the sound and sight of static. Shitty reception. It had been that way since the first day he arrived here... he didn't even really know why he bothered to turn it on anymore.

Leaning his head back, Kouga opened his eyes to stare at the dirty ceiling. Years worth of grime and smoke-stains were soaked into the paint.

He breathed in through his nose. Dust, smoke, and cheap cologne overwhelmed his senses, but he didn't cough. In a way, he almost liked the scent—it was something he could call... _home, _though the apartment was by no means warm, or even comfortable.

It was a place to call his own, though.

His thoughts trailed to the girl in the hospital. She was sort of pretty, he supposed. He saw a picture of her earlier—her eyes were blue, just like his own. Her hair had once been a deep raven color, with bangs that went down to her eyebrows. If he saw her on the streets, he wouldn't break his neck to get another look, but... he'd definitely admire her while she was in his sights.


	3. III

**A/N:** Thanks so much to those that reviewed. Really made me smile. (: I'll try to update at least every other day-shouldn't be too hard. xD The chapters are pretty short. I'm glad people like it, though. :J

.

_._

_June 18, 2002_

.

.

"The weather's pretty bad today," Kouga muttered, eyes narrowed on the window. Kagome didn't stir. "They said on the News that it's supposed to flood. All of the rivers and lakes are going to pour over—maybe even out on to the streets," He paused. "That hasn't happened for a good couple of years; not since I was a little boy." He smiled.

"Maybe the water will get so high the fish will be able to swim away from the lakes and onto the roads; onto where the people are. Maybe we'll be able to swim alongside them; keep them as pets… Maybe the water will get _so high, _it'll flood the houses, too. Then the fish would be able to live alongside of us; live like people,"

Suddenly, he sucked in a breath and laughed. "Oh, but we can't breathe underwater, can we? I guess that was a stupid idea,"

He lightly brushed his fingertips across her scabbed-over knuckles. "I wonder if you got into fights, or if these were 'cause of the accident," He bit his bottom lip. "You don't really seem like the type of person to fight without a reason, but… then again, I don't really know you, do I?"

Kouga smiled, showing off his dimples. "I used to get into fights a lot," He murmured. "I used to… get bullied—because of the way I looked." He chuckled. "When I was younger, the other guys in school thought I was too girly lookin', and decided to roughen me up," He glanced up, to the pale hospital ceiling. "I guess it worked,"

The clock on the wall ticked _ten, twenty, thirty times._

"… When I was younger, I wanted to be a firefighter," He laughed; the sound echoing across the room. "But I guess that almost all little boys want to be one of those; that or a police officer or doctor." Kouga leaned toward the comatose patient. "Because… little kids just don't believe in evil, I guess. They want to be good; they want to make their parents proud… I suppose so, anyways," He bit the inside of his cheek.

"… I was like that when I was a little boy… But once I reached junior high, I realized that it was no use. My dad, to put it bluntly, was a bastard. He... never once praised me; never told me he loved me…" He clenched the sheet tightly in his fist. "So… I just stopped working hard when I reached my teens; I stopped trying so hard in school, and trying to make my parents happy.

"I only did enough work to pass each grade; never did more than I had to. Practically every day, they sent a note home with me to show my parents. I never did. But then they called my dad at work and asked him to come to a conference…" Kouga bit the inside of his cheek.

"He got so mad. He told me that I was a stupid, useless, lazy son. He told me that I wasn't _worthy_ of being his kid." He let out a low, humorless laugh. "He made me take an IQ test—to prove to me how stupid I really was…" His eyes darkened.

"I scored in the genius range."

He barely noticed Kagome's finger twitched, but blamed it on his imagination.

"When my dad found out… He acted like he was happy. Not sure what he _really_ was, though—the smile on his face was fake." Kouga sighed.

"It didn't change anything about school; I still did nothing but daydream in class… When my dad got called again, he was even angrier… He started to yell at me for anything I did, no matter how small. One day, I got sick of it and yelled back…" He gripped the furry headband covering his head and pulled, revealing several long, jagged white scars.

"He threw me out of the window, head first."

He chuckled. "We were on the third floor of our house and… if the trees hadn't broken my fall, I probably wouldn't be here. My mom… didn't do a thing,"

Kouga shifted his position in the seat, suddenly realizing _just_ what he had told Kagome. He hadn't told _anyone_ how he hadn't gotten his scars before—he hadn't even _shown _people his scars... But, then again, she couldn't really hear him, could she? She wouldn't remember when—if?—she woke up, so it's not as if it mattered.

"... But, really—let's talk about somethin' else. I'm sure you don't wanna hear about my '_depressing'_ past," Kouga smiled, pulling his headband on and leaning back.

"I wonder what kind of books you like. Maybe if I find a good one, I can read it to you. I'll take a trip down to the library today once I leave—you seem like the type to read classics, so I'll check a few of them out." He chortled. "I haven't been to the library in _years."_ He paused.

"Do library cards expire? … I hope not."

He shook his head, brown locks flying around. Kouga brushed the tips of his fingers against her knuckles, once again feeling the scabs. Finally, "I should be leaving."

With that, he made his way out of the hospital, into the parking lot, and on to his dark green motorcycle. He barely remembered to put on his helmet; only doing so once he saw a cop standing near the hospital entrance.

He bit his lip and strapped the gear on—the last thing he could afford was a ticket, after all; especially one for something as _stupid, _as not wearing his helmet.

He liked the wind blowing through his hair, but not enough to pay his _rent_ for it.

Kouga gripped the handles of the bike, revving the engine until he could feel it vibrating underneath him. He sped out of the parking lot, ignoring the annoyed looks that people shot him as he flew by. From the corner of his eye, he saw dozens of colors—reds, blues, greens, browns, oranges—all blurred together to create one massive smudge.

He never felt more alive.

.

Seconds; minutes; hours passed. Kagome didn't move a single inch in that time—at least not on the surface. Her heart seemed to be the only thing working on its own. The doctors weren't quite sure how long even _that _would last, however.

She hadn't shown any signs of improvement in the three days, but they were more than willing to wait. Until the girl's grandfather or brother asked them to turn off her feeding tube, then they would do whatever necessary to make sure she woke up.

The head nurse, Kaede, was hopeful, though. The boy she had asked to watch over Kagome was doing a wonderful job. He talked to her for hours at a time, and even dared to touch her every now and then. He said that he would come practically every single day, and Kaede believed him; she believed Kouga, for he had never let her down before.

He was one of the newest volunteers, but definitely one of the best.

.


	4. IV

**A/N: **Kouga's not quite as innocent as he seems.

.

_._

_June 20, 2002_

_._

.

With each day that passed, Kouga's visits got longer and longer. Normally, he would arrive just after noon and leave at 4, when visiting hours were over. The only reason he didn't get there sooner was because he was busy looking for a job.

Most, if not all, of the mechanic jobs near his house weren't hiring, though. If things kept up, he figured that he'd have to get a part-time job at the gas station, or something, just to pay his bills. And if that happened… his time with Kagome would lessen even more.

But, really, it wasn't as if he particularly _liked_ her or anything(really!)—he had never actually even had a _two-sided_ conversation with her, after all. He was the one who did all of the talking, simply because she wasn't able to. But he didn't mind. He actually liked being the one listened to, for once; he liked being _needed._

Because she _did_ need him—at least… that was what he told himself. She needed someone to talk to her; someone to touch her; someone to show her affection, so that she would wake up sooner—if she would even wake up at all. She didn't show any signs of recovering but, then again, she had only been unconscious for nine days. Most coma patients remained 'asleep' for at least several weeks.

In a way, he... almost hoped that she would stay asleep even longer. He realized how selfish it was of him to think... to want a person—a person who people surely loved and needed—to stay in a coma. But... Kouga had always been a selfish boy.

He liked the way that Kagome listened to him, simply because she didn't have a choice. He liked to be able to tell her practically anything—she wouldn't remember when she woke up, right? Even if she did, Kouga doubted that she'd use it against him...

In a way, it was almost as if she were a living diary. Err... _journal. _

Shaking his head, he thought back to what Kaede had written on a piece of paper for him—Kagome's name, age, family... _No one _had come to visit her. Not even her so-called boyfriend.

He was probably just some jerk, Kouga couldn't help but think.

Why the hell would someone as _sweet_ as Kagome want to date a douche like that? Never mind the fact that Kouga didn't even know the girl, or who her boyfriend was.

Even though they didn't know each other, he felt a bond with her. Maybe it was their common interest in motorcycles, or the fact that neither of them had much luck in relationships—he only ever had one girlfriend, and her boyfriend seemed like a real bastard, after all.

Maybe it was that neither of their parents were around anymore—his were uncaring and brutal, while hers were simply _gone. _Or maybe… it was because of her eyes. Just like his, they were blue; the color of deep, midnight ocean.

Most of the bruises and cuts from the day of the accident had healed, and beneath them, she was gorgeous. Remembering what he thought a few days before, he realized that _yeah, _he probably _would _break his neck to get a second look at her on the streets.

But, at the same time, she still looked so fragile; so breakable. Part of him really, _really _wanted to help Kagome to get better, but... the other part of him didn't want to get too attached. What if she ended up not making it?

What if she _died? _

With a sigh, he realized that he would just have to deal with it if it happened. Nobody lived forever, after all.


	5. V

_._

_._

_June 21, 2002_

_._

_._

His footsteps resonated against the hallway walls, echoing back at him. He smiled when he saw her door number: 212. That was his birthday—February 12th.

He opened the door without first knocking, simply because he knew that no one else, except maybe a nurse, would be in the room with her. As soon as there was a crack large enough for him to look into, though, he paused. There was a man there.

_Her boyfriend?_

"Damn it, Kagome… How the hell could you let somethin' like this happen to ya?" The man cursed, running a hand through his thick, white hair. _White hair? But he sounded so young._

"I _told_ you not to ride those things; that they were too fuckin' dangerous… I can't wait to tell you 'I told ya so' when you wake up," He bit his bottom lip. "If you _do _wake up, that is… You better," He paused, before slowly reaching out to grip her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"… They shaved your hair… Will you dye it again when you wake up? I always told you I didn't like the red, but… it suited you."

She dyed her hair _red?_ Just highlights, the tips, or… _the whole thing?_ Kouga didn't think that she'd make a very good red-head.

"You always kind of reminded me of an uncontrollable fire..." The man breathed. "And even now, I'm unable to control you, no matter how hard I try to."

Kouga's body froze. What sort of thing was that to say?

The man shuffled from foot to foot. The movement seemed slightly awkward, especially since he was wearing _a suit. _He sighed. "… Sorry I haven't been here with you… I've just been so busy lately, you know?" Kouga felt his chest squeeze in anger. This guy was too _busy_ to see his _comatose girlfriend? _

Bastard.

"I'll be sure to come back soon, though… And when you wake up, I promise I'll be the first thing ya see,"

For a moment, the brown-haired man was filled with something akin to amusement. Did this guy really think that he was going to be the first thing his girlfriend saw when she woke up? _She had been 'asleep' for almost two weeks! _This was the first time he had ever visited her, and he thought that he was gonna be there when she regained consciousness? Hah! If _anyone_ was going to be there when she woke up, it would undoubtedly be Kouga; the boy who had actually been _taking care_ of Kagome.

Laughter almost bubbled from his throat, at the thought of being the first person she saw.

Finally, the man stepped away and turned around. His eyes, a brilliant gold, widened at the sight of Kouga.

"Uh… can I help you with somethin'?" He raised an eyebrow. Kouga stifled his scoff. "I'm uh... I take care of her...I guess you can say," He mumbled, not quite sure how to properly described his relationship with Kagome—not that he really even had one with her.

"I'm… well, I'm here to make sure she has someone to talk to; someone to... touch her, so she'll regain consciousness sooner," He explained.

The white-haired man instantly tensed, before slowly nodding his head. "… I see… I'm Inuyasha, her boyfriend…" The man trailed off, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, Kouga gripped it in his own. He wasn't very _keen_ on the idea of being buddy-buddy with Kagome's boyfriend, after how much of a douche he seemed to be, but… well, he didn't have much of a choice, did he?

"Kouga," He finally said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. Already, he was coming up with nicknames for the man. _Inutrasha, Dog-breath—_Inu _did_ mean dog after all, and his teeth_ were_ rather sharp.

Finally, the man muttered a tiny 'goodbye' and left Kouga alone with the girl who plagued his thoughts quite a bit, as of late.

Suddenly, a thought went through Kouga's mind. He quickly flew out of the room, calling the man's name—though, in his mind, he was calling him Inu_trash_a. The man turned around, brows furrowed.

"Huh?" He mumbled, blinking.

"What's Kagome studying in university?" The white-haired man stared at Kouga, incredulous. Finally, "… Uh… She said somethin' about wanting to be a graphic designer, I think." The volunteer grinned.

"Thanks, man!"

At least he'd have more to talk to her about now. He didn't know much about graphic design_—hell_, he didn't even own a computer_—_but he could... probably find some books about it. Did they even have books on that subject? He supposed he'd just have to wait and see.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those that reviewed. c: I've actually pre-written a few of the next chapters, but read them again a few hours ago. It's moving a little too fast for my liking. I don't really want the story to end after a few thousand words. xD In any case, I hope you all enjoyed. (:


	6. VI

_._

_._

_June 23, 2002_

_._

_._

"I used to want to run away."

Kouga leaned on to his elbows, glancing at the comatose girl's face. Her face was slightly flushed—most likely because of the heat, he mused.

He cleared his throat and began his story once again, "I used to want to run away to a family that'd love me—even if it was just my friend Ginta's house. His mom and dad were always so nice to me, even though they didn't know me. Just because I was their son's friend, they treated me as if I were _their _friend, too," He nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

"You know… I noticed, way before I was thrown out of a window, that my family wasn't exactly like most others. My mom… Every single Wednesday, she'd make curry, because my dad asked—no, he _made _her." He licked the upper row of his teeth. "I fucking hated it, but my dad didn't care and neither did my mom. I guess that's it's normal for a parent not to care if their kid doesn't like the food, but… well, they _made_ me eat it."

He shifted position in the chair. "I could have understood if it was vegetables or fruit, but… _curry?_ They still made me eat it."

Blowing out a hot breath of air, he closed his eyes. "My dad always got this smile on his face, when I ate it… And not just then—whenever I was feeling discomfort, he always got some sort of pleasure from it." He paused. "Even when I hurt myself, he laughed."

Unbeknownst to him, those words resonated in Kagome's mind for hours, even after he left.

.

_Even when I hurt myself, he laughed._

That almost sounded like her own father, before he… _left._ From the moment Kagome had turned seven, her father had done everything possible to make her life hell. She wasn't quite sure if he meant to do it, or not.

Maybe he was just raised like that, she mused—she had never met her grandparents on his side of the family, after all. She had no idea what they were like; what they were willing to do. Maybe her father didn't even know how to _be_ one.

Most fathers disciplined their children, after all—just perhaps not quite as extensively as Mr. Higurashi did. He hit her until she bruised; spanked her until she bled; dug his nails into her flesh until there were ugly, red marks. He always told her to keep her hair short; that she didn't look good with long hair—as rebellion when she was older, she grew it out.

Mr. Higurashi rarely ever treated his daughter like a father should, but when he did, it was normally by giving her presents; long-sleeved shirts, turtle-necks, scarves…

He told her to wear them; ordered her to, to hide the marks. She did as she was told, not only for him, though. She didn't want anyone to see the wounds that _she_ inflicted upon herself, either.

She didn't want anyone to see the angry, white and red scars trailed up and down her thighs and wrists. She didn't want anyone to see the freshly-made scabs, or her scarlet-stained flesh.

She hid herself behind sweaters and scarves, hiding the wounds that shouldn't have even been there in the first place.

She could connect with that boy; that _Kouga. _They both had terrible fathers, but… Kouga seemed not to let it get him down quite as much as Kagome had.

_Kouga…_

She tasted the name on her sleepy tongue, marveling in the way it felt. He was quite a strange one—but in a good way.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks again to all of those that reviewed. It just... makes me glow every time I see another one. (:


	7. VII

**A/N:** I actually meant it as Kagome 'thinking' a little in her sleep. I imagine her being at least a bit conscious of what's going on, but we'll get to that later. xD I really hope this isn't OOC.

_._

_._

_June 26, 2002_

.

.

"Oi, Kouga… Why the hell are you so distracted lately?" Ginta raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "It's freakin' _summer—_we should be goin' out, gettin' drunk, and gettin' laid!" He grinned, hoping that his 'speech' had gotten through to his friend. Kouga simply laughed. "You know I'm too busy at the hospital—Kagome needs me,"

"You don't even _know_ her, man." Ginta sighed. The brown-haired boy bit his bottom lip. "You're right… but… I dunno, it's just nice to be able to talk to someone without them judgin' me, you know?"

"_What? _You know I won't judge ya, Kouga!" The black-eyed boy frowned. "You're my best friend," Kouga smiled, "I know—but… I guess I just… like being around her," Ginta barely noticed the pinkish tinge of his friend's cheeks. He grinned.

"Are you—do you… _really?" _He laughed, balling up his fist and smacking Kouga lightly on his bare shoulder. Kouga merely rolled his eyes; albeit playfully. "It's not like that… She's just… 'real pretty,"

"Whatever you say, but… I haven't seen you with that look on your face since _Ayame," _Ginta said her name with a twinge of disgust. He had always hated Ayame. Even before she confessed her feelings to his best friend.

"Well… I hope that when she wakes up, she won't be quite… _bitchy_ as her," Kouga mumbled, lifting the straw—bendy, of course!—to his lips and taking a sip. He instantly welcomed the burning feel it had on his throat.

"I really doubt it, though… I've only ever seen a picture of her, but… but, well, she looks really _nice." _He admitted, causing Ginta to chuckle. "Well, you looked nice when I first met ya, but look at you now!" Kouga scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "I'm the _sweetest_ man alive!"

Before he could hear his friend's reply, Kouga saw something from the corner of his eye: long, white hair.

It was _Inutrasha, _he realized.

His arm was wrapped around a skinny waist, covered slightly by long black hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a light pink sundress, with red slippers. When she turned around, Kouga's heart seemed to stop, if only for a moment.

It was a girl that looked almost _startlingly _like Kagome—but it wasn't.

… Then why the hell was Inutrasha _kissing _her?

The brown-haired boy was storming over to them before he even registered what was happening. He barely heard Ginta yelling after him, and shrugged the boy off when he tried to pull him back.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" He snarled, ignoring his friend's hurt face. All he could see was red; all he could see was _them. _How the hell could someone cheat on _Kagome?—_the prettiest, cutest, _best-listener_ he had ever met.

Trash, that's who.

His fist connected with the other boy's jaw, causing him to snap back. The girl that Intrasha was with, screamed. Kouga's clenched his teeth, shooting her a glare. "Shut the hell up," He growled, narrowing his eyes on the ground, where the white-haired man sat.

Silence stretched across, neither of them breaking it. Finally, "… What the fuck is your problem?" The man growled. He and Kouga's eyes were glued to each other, glaring. "… I should ask you the same thing," Kouga hissed, shooting a glance to the woman beside them. Inutrasha bit the inside of his cheek. The anger slipped from his fast almost immediately, replaced by an almost thoughtful expression.

After a few moments, he sighed. "Look, you… you don't know anything about Kagome and I. It's not any of your business, and I would appreciate it if you stopped acting as if it was." Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me? It may not be my business—I know that—but when I see someone I _know _has a girlfriend, kissing another girl… do you really expect me to just sit back and do nothing?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered simply, standing up from his position on the ground, wrapping his arm around the woman's waist, and pulling her back into the crowd of people, who had all stopped to stare at Kouga.

The man with the furry headband clenched his fists, slowly turning around and returning to he and Ginta's table. He ignored his friend's questioning gaze, his face buried in his hands.

He felt like an idiot, rushing into the scene like that. It wasn't any of his business, he knew that—that _bastard_ didn't need to tell him. But, at the same time, it _was _his business. He was supposed to look after Kagome, right? He was supposed to make sure she got well. If she woke up, only to find out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her, her recovery may be stalled.

That was all he could manage to tell himself.

.

.


	8. VIII

.

.

_June 27, 2002_

To say that Kouga was anxious would be a major understatement.

His palms were sweaty, his brow was wet; it felt like he was about to throw up. He knew he couldn't fuck this up—if he did, he wasn't sure how the _hell _he'd pay this month's rent. The land lady had already given him two extensions... there was no way she was going to give him another. He already felt really bad about having to take the others...

Slowly, he sucked in a breath. He could do this. Everything was going to be _fine. _

Kouga quickly stood up from his chair as an older man entered the room. They shook each others' hands briefly—long enough not to be considered unprofessional, but not long enough that the man was able to tell just how sweaty Kouga's hands really were.

"Hello, Mr... Kouga? I don't see a last name here." The man's dark brown eyes grazed over the papers in his hand. Kouga bit his bottom lip, before forcing a small smile. "Yes. I've been estranged from my family for a few years now. I... prefer just Kouga, if you don't mind." The man nodded, slowly smiling.

"Oh, that's fine. A few of our workers are actually the same way. But um... that's not what we're here to discuss, now is it?" Kouga shook his head, his voice gravely. "I guess not."

"My name is Hikaru Kei—just call me Hikaru, though." The brown-haired boy nodded. "Alright, well... this isn't a very demanding job. All you have to do is get here pretty early in the morning, move some boxes, stock some shelves—mostly just physical labor." Once again, Kouga nodded. He already knew what the job was. He had looked around almost everywhere else, but wasn't able to find any other place hiring.

This was his last resort, honestly.

The man smiled. "You seem to be in pretty good shape, so it shouldn't be any problem for you. The pay is pretty low, though, I'll admit. If you're still interested, though, you're certainly hired." Without much hesitance, Kouga nodded.

"Yes, please,"

_._

_._

_June 28, 2002_

_._

_._

The next day, Kouga said nothing to the peacefully 'sleeping' girl in front of him about what he saw a few days before—about her boyfriend and another chick. He wasn't sure if Kagome could actually understand him when he talked to her, but if she could... he most certainly didn't want to break her heart in her sleep.

With a soft sigh, he leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I finally got a job," He decided to finally say. "It's in a grocery store—nothing fancy, but... eh, it'll pay the bills. I mostly just stock the shelves early in the morning. I have to start getting up at about... 3AM, I think it was, just to make it there at 4. It's all the way across town... they were the only one's hiring."

Kouga glanced towards the small window on the other side of the room, attempting to ignore the melancholy feeling in his chest.

"It's so hot out there, I can practically see the heat waves." He forced a chuckle, closing his eyes. "I wonder if you got a chance to enjoy the summer before you had your accident... Then again, I've never cared much for the season; autumn's always been my favorite." He shifted, opening his eyes to look at her.

"It's the season of change. The leaves change colors, then fall; the petals on the flowers bloom... then wilt... I guess, in a way, it's also the season of death, ne? Sort of depressing." After a moment, he shook his head and straightened his posture. "I'm sure you don't wanna hear about something so... morbid, though."

Sighing once again, he leaned back, staring at the bland, white ceiling. There were dozens of cracks lining the tiles.

"Why are hospitals always white? It's such a boring color. Why not something like... _blue? _I mean, shit, at least the sky is interesting." He crinkled his toes. "Then again, I guess the clouds are white... and they're sort of like... decoration, huh? If that even makes sense."

Kouga closed his eyes. "Sorry if I'm boring you. I just... have a lot on my mind—nothing I want to bother you with, though."

Silence spread across the room.

After what felt like hours, Kouga heard the familiar sound of heels tapping on an aluminum floor. Lifting his head, he silently acknowledged the nurse as she stepped inside.

They came every few hours—not a rare occurrence. The first time one of the women came, though, he actually thought something was wrong with Kagome. He thought that maybe her heart had faltered, or her brain was shutting down, or... he just didn't know.

For some reason, there was more worry in his chest than there should have been.

"Good afternoon, Kouga," The nurse—Sango—chirped. She was the one who came most often. Kouga smiled in her direction. "Hey,"

More silence stretched on; he watched as she checked Kagome's vitals and IV.

"Everything going okay?" He muttered, leaning forward. Sango nodded. "Yup... same 'ol, same 'ol. Not much has really changed since she first arrived here. We still have to check on her, though—just to make sure."

Pausing, Sango turned to the male. "You seem really worried about her," She pointed out, tilting her head. Kouga's eyes widened, before he let out a low chuckle. "That's part of why I'm here, right? I have to worry about her." Sango pursed her lips.

"But most people don't care _this much. _They don't spend _hours_, talking with their... patients."

Kouga shrugged. "I don't know. She just... seems like she needs the company. So do I, honestly." Sango's eyes softened. "Well, I'm sure she'll appreciate it when she wakes up." He liked how she said _when, _not _if. _The chances were good of Kagome waking up, huh? A spark of... _something_ went through his chest.

"... I hope so."

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks to all that reviewed! :D


	9. IX

_._

_._

_July 1, 2002_

_._

_._

"You know, I never thought I'd be working in a grocery store, of all places—especially not as someone who stocks the shelves." Kouga laughed, smiling down at the sleeping girl. The bandages that had covered her head for most of the time he'd known her, were now gone. Her scalp was practically bald; just a bit of stubble... but he liked it. She didn't look as sickly anymore.

"My manager... he's kind of a spazz. He says that 'there can't be any more, or less, than 12 cans a shelf'," The man chuckled. "Apparently, 12 is the perfect number; not too tight, but not too loose for the cans." He rolled his eyes. "But honestly, they're just cans—they're all going to be gone or messed up by the end of the day, anyways."

Kouga placed his hand next to hers, merely an inch apart. "You've got really small hands," He whispered, running his thumb along her index finger. "They're soft, too. I don't think I've ever had soft hands—well, at least not lately." He tilted his head to the side. "They're kind of rough... calloused, I guess is the word. I wonder if you can feel it." He kind of hoped that she could.

After a few moments, he leaned back. Silence engulfed them, broken only by the steady beat of her heart monitor.

"I wonder if you ever dream while you're like that. In a way, I guess it's not really, actually sleeping, but... I dunno." He pursed his lips. "I've always had really silly dreams... of flying; marshmallows coming to life and eating me; ducks serenading me outside of my bedroom window." He smiled. "I don't think I've ever had a nightmare—is that weird?"

He shook his head. "Probably. But I'm glad. My mom used to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying... I pretended like I didn't hear it; I think my dad did, too. He never consoled her." Kouga's gaze turned to the window. "I would never do that, though... if my wife was having a nightmare, I'd do anything possible to make sure she'd go back to sleep happy."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Honestly, I don't see myself ever getting married, though. I'm attractive, I guess; funny, maybe; but I'm just... not the kind of guy that girls want to date, let alone spend the rest of their life with." He smiled, his chest tightening. "It doesn't really matter, though. As long as I've got my motorcycle, a place to sleep, and food in my belly... I'll be fine."

He laughed. "Marriage is for suckers, anyways!"

.

.

Marriage is for suckers.

_Kagome used to think the exact same thing—she still kind of did actually. She never imagined herself dating, falling in love, getting married... She was damaged goods. Who the hell could love a girl with so many scars? So many bad memories? _

_She was kind of like Kouga's mom... waking up, crying and screaming in the middle of the night. Kagome used to do that all the time—there wasn't even really a reason for it. Inuyasha tried to console her, though. He would put a hand on her back and rub it for a few minutes... then he'd go back to sleep. She could never do the same thing though; sleep was completely out of the question._

_She really respected Kouga, though, for saying what he had... saying that he'd take care of his wife; that he would actually try to make her _happy. _Kagome honestly couldn't remember a single time she was truly happy with Inuyasha. _

_For a moment, she couldn't help but wish that her boyfriend was like... him; like Kouga. Why couldn't Inuyasha actually care about her for once? _

_She knew the reason, though. She wished that she didn't._

_._

_._

Suddenly, her heart monitor sped up. Her chest felt like it was about to explode—she could actually _feel. _Her eyes were racing beneath their lids; her mind was pounding. She felt bile beginning to burn the back of her throat; she swallowed it down.

And then her eyes opened. She didn't lurch forward; didn't gasp for breath. She merely opened her eyes, before closing them once again.

God, she was in a _hospital. _She_ hated _hospitals.

.

.

**A/N:** This chapter was so hard to write. xD Sorry it's so short, and kinda crappy. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	10. X

_._

_._

_July 2, 2002_

_._

_._

The lights were dim, though not completely dark. Underneath of the door, light shone from the hallway. She stared at the crack for several moments, holding her breath. Would they be coming to get her, now that she was awake?

Oh, but they didn't even know she was awake, did they? It was probably pretty late at night—or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it. There were only a few nurses on this floor; maybe a few dozen inside of the entire hospital. Someone may not even come until morning... that seemed pretty far off to her.

But weren't they supposed to come check on her every few hours? She hoped that they would come soon; all of these needles embedded in her skin were starting to itch.

With a soft sigh, she slowly began to sit up. It was slightly hard, with her leg in a cast and hanging from the ceiling—but she managed. Her back cracked; a pulse of pain shooting up her spine. Tensing her jaw, she snatched the mask off of her face—the one that had helped her to breath while she was 'sleeping'.

A groan of pain left her lips. The sound almost startled her... it had been so long since she had last heard her own voice. The only voice she could recall clearly was... _Kouga's. _She closed her eyes at the thought of him. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like. All she knew was his voice. Was he tall? Did he have dark hair? What about his eyes? And his face?

He seemed like he would be handsome. His voice was suave; confident, but not quite cocky. She really liked his voice—it was deep and masculine, just like a man's should be.

Shaking her head, she cleared her head of him. After a few moments, she noticed something: her hair no longer tickled her ears when she moved her head. Her hair was... _gone. _

She wasn't surprised, but...

Tightening her eyelids together, she tried to stop her tears of frustration. It had taken her _years_ to get her hair that long. It had finally gotten the way she wanted it. She had finally worked up the nerve to dye it. And now it was gone... but her life wasn't. _She wasn't dead. _She should be happy, right? She was... really, she was. She never truly _wanted_ to die.

Her throat was suddenly dry. She opened her eyes slowly.

With a simple flick of her wrist, she pulled the needles from her arm.

She couldn't walk away; couldn't move, because of her leg... but she could at least wait _comfortably. _Not that hospital beds were really all that comfortable...

.

Sango let out a startled gasp at the sight before her.

Kagome narrowed her dark orbs. _Finally _someone had arrived. It felt as if it had been hours. Her eyes were dry, but no matter how many times she blinked, it didn't help. Even though she had been 'asleep' for almost a month, she was _exhaust__ed._

"Y-you're um.. you're awake!" Sango smiled at the young woman before her. "I'm glad to see it. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to call someone?" Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, processing all of the woman's questions.

"No, yes, and... no." She responded after several seconds. "What's your name?" The patient tilted her head to the side. The nurse laughed. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Sango." She smiled brightly at the younger girl.

"I'm Kagome, but... I guess you already know that." Kagome forced a small smile. The other woman giggled. "I'll be right back, alright? Just going to go tell the head nurse, Kaede, about this. She's going to be ecstatic!"

As the woman left, Kagome felt herself relax. She had never really liked nurses very much—at least not the ones who helped out at her grandfather's "retirement" home. But Sango... she seemed nice. It didn't seem as if she were forcing her laughs and smiles; she seemed honestly _happy_ at Kagome's recovery.

Kagome flexed her fingers into a fist, before stretching them back out. It felt like it had been _years_ since she had last moved. A feeling of pity filled her chest at the people who spent _decades_ in comas. She was lucky, only having to spend a month in one—not _even _a month, she corrected herself.

The woman, Sango, arrived merely three minutes later. An older woman was at her side. Kaede, Kagome realized.

She smiled, her back hunched over from age. "How are you?" Kaede asked simply. Kagome blinked. "I... I'm fine, I guess—just thirsty."

Sango perked up. "I brought you some water. I would've brought soda, but I didn't think your stomach could handle something like that yet." Kagome smiled was strained. "Thank you,"

She sipped the bottle of water slowly, attempting to ignore the women staring at her. Finally, she brought the bottle to her lap; her fingers wet from the condensation.

"... Is there something wrong?" The both women blinked. Kaede spoke first. "Oh, not at all! We're quite happy at your awakening—we just expected you to stay comatose for... several weeks, if not months, longer. We're just a bit surprised, is all."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. Finally, she asked the question that had been tugging at the back of her mind ever since she had woken up:

"What happened?"

Sango furrowed her brow. "You don't remember?" Kagome hesitated.

"I... know I was in a motorcycle accident, but... why? _How?" _She had never been involved in an accident with her bike before; she had never driven drunk, or under the influence—she had never even done drugs.

The older women pursed her lips. "We're not quite sure. You hit a telephone pole. If you hadn't been wearing your helmet, you... most likely would not be here right now." Kagome tensed her jaw at the mention of death.

"W-well, I guess... wearing it wasn't an _entire_ waste." She attempted a joke, but Sango merely offered a sad smile. "I suppose so."

Moments passed, the silence suffocating the practically-bald girl. She didn't like this. She wanted to compare it to the times Kouga had stopped talking for awhile; _his _silence was comfortable, but this was not. Even after Kouga had stopped talking, his voice still resonated in her mind. She loved it when he had come to talk to her.

Kaede glanced to the younger nurse. "Kouga should be here soon." She turned to Kagome, whose eyes had closed at the mention of her visitor. "Would you like to see him?" Kagome attempted to stifle her excitement. "Y-yes, please."

Sango couldn't contain her giggle.

.

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those that reviewed. (: I just realized that I could have stuck a few more visits in there... Kouga still had a few more stories to tell. xD I guess I'll just put them in flashbacks, or something.


	11. XI

**A/N: **Decided to re-write this chapter. Hopefully it's what people expected. (: Thanks for the suggestions, too!

_._

_._

_July 2, 2002_

_._

_._

Sango was still by Kagome's side. Honestly, the blue-eyed girl thought that she'd get annoyed after awhile. She rarely liked it when people hung around her for too long, but... strangely, Sango actually brought some sort of comfort.

"You're really lucky," Sango said after a few moments. "A lot of people don't make it out of a coma. Some people aren't able to make it pass the psychical therapy. Some people do it, but it takes years." Kagome tilted her head to the side at the older girl. Sango smiled.

"Once you're out of all of your casts, we'll begin the therapy. You seem strong, though, so it shouldn't take much longer than... a few months, I'm thinking." She paused at the look of horror on Kagome's face. "Of course, you'll be able to go home before that!" The nurse laughed.

"We're not evil. We won't force you to stay when you don't need to." Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. She had questions, but she knew that not all of them could be answered.

"When... do you think I'll be out of these casts?" Sango pursed her lips. "... Two or three months, I think. Your bones were... _truly _broken when you arrived here. It's a miracle we were even able to repair them." The blue-eyed girl sighed.

Of course it would take that long. What would she do about school? Hopefully they would take pity on her—her second year at University was going to begin in less than a month, and she probably wouldn't even be there for about six or seven. If all else failed—literally—she supposed that she could always just repeat the year.

But what about the _money? _Fuck... what if her scholarship didn't cover it? What if...

Her thoughts were cut off by the door opening. Her eyes windened.

"Gooood morning, Kago-" Kouga paused mid-name. His heart practically stopped at the sight of her.

_She was sitting up._

Kagome knew who it was, before he even introduced himself. He looked exactly like how she had imagined; tall—at least 6 feet—blue eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin, a brown leather jacket. He had long lashes, too; a fact that made her smile. She guessed those were the _girly __features_that he spoke of a few weeks prior.

Kouga felt like he was going to die of shock. He had expected her to be peacefully 'sleeping', just like she had always been whenever he saw her. He had expected her eyes to be closed, but they were open—the blue surprised him. They were lighter than in the picture he saw. They were almost cerulean. He liked it.

After a few moments of silence, Sango glanced between the two of them. A sense of happiness went through her chest. They both looked so... _surprised. _But in a good way.

"Kouga, this is Kagome; Kagome this is Kouga." She knew she didn't actually have to introduce them, though. It was obvious that Kagome remembered Kouga. Though Sango didn't know how, she was truly glad—they would make good friends. And they both needed it.

"Um... hey." Kouga broke the ice. Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Hi,"

With a soft laugh, Sango stood up. "I'll be leaving you two alone, then. I'm sure you'd... like to get to know each other. If you need me, just have Kouga and get me, alright Kagome?" The patient nodded her head, though her eyes had never left the man before her.

Finally, "You... look exactly like I imagined you to." Kagome whispered honestly. Kouga perked up. "So you remember me?" She laughed. "I remember almost everything you told me—or, at least, I think I do." She wouldn't remember if she had forgotten, after all. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake." Kouga said after a few moments. And it was the truth. He was _beyond _glad. He was happier than he had been in a really long while—and he didn't know why.

"So am I."

The man walked forward, taking the familiar seat next to her bed. Her eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat, worry flooding his senses.

"I-I can leave, if you want. You're not... _asleep _anymore... you don't exactly need me here." Almost immediately, Kagome shook her head. "No! Stay, please." She didn't want to be alone; she wanted him—_anyone_ would've been fine, though—to stay.

His eyes softened. "Okay." He tilted his head at her. Silence engulfed them in its clutches.

"Anything you... wanna talk about?" The question caused her to laugh. "I guess it _is _my turn to talk, huh?"

Pursing her lips, she glanced to the ceiling. "Mm... what's your favorite color?" As he stared into her eyes, only one word came to mind: "Blue." He answered gently.

Kagome smiled. "Me too."

He loved her smile.

.

.

As she laid her head back to the pillow, a sense of happiness came over her. It felt like it had been forever since she last smiled; last felt true... joy. She didn't really know the cause of it. Maybe it was just being awake again; maybe it was all of her new "friends". Sango and Kouga... they both seemed pretty awesome. Staying in the hospital probably wouldn't be too bad if she had them there...

She closed her eyes, only to quickly open them again. A sense of panic went through her. She... had forgotten about Inuyasha! She didn't even call him. Did the nurses already do it for her? Biting the inside of her cheek, she finally shrugged. It wasn't as if it mattered much, anyways. He probably wouldn't even come to see her for a few days—he was too busy with "work". His father owned the company where he worked... it probably wouldn't be too hard for him to take a few days, or even hours, off. But it was okay, Kagome would tell herself.

For some reason, her heart didn't clench like it used to. The pain was dulled, if only by a bit. Her chest was still tight; her eyes still felt a bit wet; her throat was still dry, but... there was hope burning in her chest, too. For once, she didn't think that everything was... _wrong. _There was some good, too.

For the first time in a long time, Kagome found herself looking forward to the future.

.

.


	12. XII

**A/N: Please read! **I rewrote the last chapter after reading it a few more times. It's probably not what people were hoping for as Kou/Kag's first real meeting. I've changed a few things. You don't have to read it again, but it might make some things a bit more clear if you did.

.

.

_July 4, 2002_

_._

_._

"Do you want to hear a story?"

Her voice surprised him.

Kouga turned to her, tilting his head to the side. Kagome snickered.

"Sure!" He replied finally, smiling.

She began the tale just like any other—except, not quite."Once upon a time, there was a girl in love with a demon boy. He came to their town every once in a while, never doing anything other than looking at the sights and people. No one liked him there, though. They didn't when when he would suddenly turn around and kill them all. The human girl didn't think that he was a killer, though—she just thought he was sad. One day, he returned her gaze. Neither of them looked away, and then she worked up the nerve to smile. His eyes were as wide as saucers. This was the first time a human had looked at him in anything other than hatred and disdain.

"They would smile at each other every time he came to the village after that. And then, he stopped coming. There was no warning; no goodbye; no words spoken at all. Her heart was hopeful, though, that he would return. She waited everyday, but went on with her life. She married and had children. He most likely did the same, she thought. He was good-looking and probably had many girls after him. She hoped he was happy.

"As she lay on her deathbed many years later, his face came to her mind. She remembered his unnatural beauty—the only real sign he was inhuman, besides his pointed ears. She remembered his smile; soft and unsure. She remembered the way he would gaze upon the village families—not in hunger or anger, but in longing. She remembered his eyes mostly, though. She remembered the sparkle in them; the dark gray, with sprinkles of yellow. It reminded her of the deadliest of storms. And she loved it."

She glanced to Kouga, smiling happily. "What then?" He asked softly, almost impatiently. Kagome laughed, before continuing her story.

"He came to her. He looked exactly the same as he had before, as demons barely aged at all. She was wrinkled and old; she was embarrassed of this fact. He merely smiled softly down at her—the same smile she had received so, so long ago. He placed a gentle hand on hers, though spoke no words. She licked her lips. 'My name is Izayoi', she finally whispered. His eyes softened. 'I have no name. They merely call me the Inu General'.

"His voice was as beautiful as she always imagined. She wondered why he had come, though. They did not know even each other. She voiced her question, but he closed his eyes. 'I came back, but you weren't there to smile at me'. His answer was simple; she liked it. 'Thank you'. Those were the last words she ever spoke. She departed with the image of his face in her mind."

Kagome glanced back to Kouga. "Did you like it?" He tilted his head back with a smile. "It was nice." She grinned in satisfaction.

"That was the first story my mother ever told me; she would read it to me every night before bed. I always felt so sad for the demon," Her brows furrowed gently. "I really thought that he loved the human girl... Why else would he come back?" She shook her head. "But... were things really so simple back then? Was love... really found so quickly? Now days, it's so much harder."

Kouga smiled sadly. "I know what you mean." Kagome tilted her head questioningly, but the visitor remained silent. She couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about—hadn't he only had one girlfriend?

After a moment, though, she realized that it wasn't any of her business. He had already shared so much of his personal life with her—the fights he had with his father, the scars on his scalp, his first 'love'. He probably didn't expect her to remember any of it when she woke up. She... almost felt like she should apologize. It felt as if she had betrayed his trust, but that was silly—they barely even knew each other. She couldn't help understanding him while she was comatose... did he regret it, though? She hoped not.

Kouga stared at the wall for a few moments, his lips pursed. She remembered _everything, _huh? He almost felt shameful; embarrassed. He had never told anyone about his past before—not even his best friends. Here she was, almost a complete stranger, and she knew more about him than anyone else had; she probably knew more than anyone one else ever _would. _

"Something wrong?" She asked, hesitant. He forced a small smile. "Just tired," he muttered, though it wasn't a complete lie. His job _did_ have him getting up in the wee hours of the morning, and he had never been the type to go to sleep early.

Kagome closed her eyes, guilt tugging at her. That's right. He had a job, didn't he? He didn't have the time to be spending most of it here.

"You can go home if you want." She forced a smile. She didn't want to be alone.

Kouga raised his eyebrows, a smirk gracing his lips. His earlier feelings were long forgotten. "Why would I wanna do that? I like being here. You're interesting." Her eyes widened. She felt blood pool to her cheeks, before she laughed it off. "You're tired," She said simply. "It'd be better to go home now, then wait until you're exhausted."

The boy pursed his lips again. "... I guess you're right," He said finally. Kagome grinned. "Of course I am!"

They said their goodbyes; Kouga left. He walked down the surprisingly quiet hallway, the only real sound that could be heard were his boots tapping against the aluminum and the soft crying of a child. His heart clenched at the sobs. He never liked anyone to feel pain—especially not children.

He mounted his green motorcycle, strapping his helmet on. This time, however, it wasn't because of the cop standing near the entrance of the hospital; it wasn't the fear of a ticket. He put it on because—because he didn't want to end up like _her. _And he most certainly didn't want to die, only to leave her all alone.

He was the only one who visited her. He was the only one she had.

That was what he told himself as he drove 'home'.


End file.
